


To Hold The Emperor's Throne

by Reila_Flowers



Series: Christmas 2019 [1]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel/Human Relationships, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Demon/Human Relationships, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reila_Flowers/pseuds/Reila_Flowers
Summary: The death of the demon was a tragedy in the Emperor's eyes but he knew he must remain neutral on the matter. It wasn't his war, he hadn't chosen sides, at least not on paper. With his power and throne at risk he has but one choice: He must travel to the demon's kingdom and find a demon to replace what he had lost.
Relationships: Sakurai Atsushi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), hide/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: Christmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	To Hold The Emperor's Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akechi_goro_love_machine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechi_goro_love_machine/gifts).



Emperor Yoshiki had everything a man could ever wish for, from material possessions to friends and family that adored him to subjects that for the most part seemed quite taken by him. He was seen as a kind and generous man by all that knew him and Yoshiki wished to keep it that way, which was why he was so traumatised to hear of the demon’s death.

“Looks like they’re at war again.” His adviser Toshi remarked as the news was brought to them. The demon was off course wicked in the eyes of the angels but for mortal men both sides of the war could be considered cruel.

“Does this fighting ever end?” Yoshiki complained, trying to show indifference when inside he was beginning to panic. He needed that demon, how could he be dead? Could he find another in time? “To cross onto my land to do the deed as well. This won’t be tolerated.”

“Don’t be reckless,” Toshi cautioned. “It was you who said that we should remain neutral.”

“Are we neutral if we ignore this?” Yoshiki asked. He was trying his best to act impartial but as his friend looked at him sceptically, he wondered if perhaps he wasn’t hiding his emotions as well as he had thought. With a whisper of magic he erased the other’s suspicions. “Obviously we send the demon’s body to his people, with a royal apology and reassurance that we were not involved. As for the angels, what do you suggest?”

“Perhaps we should close the borders for both clans?” Toshi suggested. A wise decision but one that would prove problematic in the long run.

“That seems a little extreme,” Yoshiki declared, lacing his words with just enough magic to make his decision sound like the most reasonable of suggestions. “Perhaps we should just ban both sides from court proceedings? A declaration that we do not wish to be part of this war?”

“We could start with that,” Toshi agreed. He was still a little sceptical, had the magic not been enough? Hiding his frown Yoshiki wondered if the power was slipping away already. Without a demon’s support he knew his power would not last for much longer. “Should we send the ambassadors home?”

“No, let them stay,” Yoshiki declared. “They did no harm to our kingdom, I wish only to remain neutral in this war. With that said, I’ll be travelling to Bazzeth personally to offer my condolences to the royal family. Loosing a prince is a terrible thing, don’t you think?”

“You’re going yourself?” Toshi repeated but with just a little magic Yoshiki’s decision was final. Finishing business quickly, Yoshiki excused himself from the throne room and found privacy in his rooms, finally allowed himself to grieve. The demon prince Atsushi hadn’t just been the source of his power, he had become his very reason for living. He loved that demon, more than the family he dutifully kept in the palace, and now was his time to mourn. Duty however hardened his heart, he needed to find another demon and fast. Mourning Atsushi would do him no good, the demon was dead and there was no bringing him back.

Yoshiki sat in the royal carriage as he carefully prepared what he wanted to say to the demon king. The demon would be mourning the loss of his youngest son and Yoshiki’s heart gave out to him, for he had a son of his own and would be besides himself should something happen to him. Just another reason to avoid war, not that the demon king would see him as an enemy. He knew well of Yoshiki and Atsushi’s love and whilst it was never spoken, they both knew that should he be pushed into choosing sides it would be the angels left fighting alone. A decision that no amount of magic would make the humans tolerate. Yoshiki remained neutral for his own sake and not an actual desire not to choose sides.

Testing his magic he was horrified to find he could no longer levitate even something as small as a sugar cube. Atsushi’s power had run dry inside him. For now he remained calm, he had a politician’s tongue and could convince the loyal men who travelled with him with words alone but that wouldn’t last. So many of his decisions as emperor were controversial, he’d relied on the magic to take power in the first place and required it to keep it.

After a few hours travel through the mountains that separated the kingdoms, the carriage pulled through the castle’s gates. To many the castle with it’s dark walls and narrow windows was foreboding but to Yoshiki it offered a familiar warmth. This was where Atsushi had grown up and matched his personality well.

Many demon’s eyes fell on Yoshiki as he left his carriage, his blond hair unheard of in this kingdom, as a demon’s hair was only ever red or dark in colour. Yoshiki didn’t smile but he did give a polite nod and wave when he spotted a demon he knew well. He was escorted into the castle where the demon king greeted him in the throne room. The emperor bowed slightly, as if they were equals, as unlike the other human rulers he was considered such.

“We will speak alone,” The king declared, his dark leathery wings stretching out as he waited to be alone with the emperor. “You did not need to come here to give your condolences, I know you had no hand in my son’s death and must mourn him as I do. You want another demon to take Atsushi’s place.”

“You see right through me,” Yoshiki admitted. He knew this king appreciated his ruthlessness, a demon saw it as a character flaw to mourn the dead too openly and too long. The dead were just that, it was on the living that a man’s attention must remain. “I ask only that I have a chance to meet the lords and ladies of this kingdom over the next week. Should there be no match…. Well honestly I can’t conceive the notion that there would be a failure.”

“You think you can find a person to seduce to come to your kingdom in a week?” The demon king asked, “Very well, should you win this bet then the person of your choosing will be my new ambassador and sent to your kingdom. Tell me though, why are my ambassador’s no longer welcome in your court?”

“A pretence of neutrality,” Yoshiki answered. “But now the angels can’t contribute their ideas to how my kingdom should be run. Your demon though, I reassure you that they’ll find a way to speak to me directly on such things.”

“I understand,” The demon king said with a smirk. “Then I wish for you to win this bet so that my ambassador can whisper his desires in your bedchamber. We both know it will be a man Yoshiki, that wife of yours is stunning and yet you show her little interest.”

“I show her enough.” Yoshiki answered, a lie for it was only enough when he allowed magic to be involved.

“As much as my son?” The king asked. A fair question but a question that Yoshiki refused to answer. When it came to Atsushi and his wife there was no comparison in the affection that he gave.

The problem with demons, Yoshiki thought as he entered the dining room, was that every one was thinking about their own needs. He was usually in agreement to this philosophy but when yet another demon offered to give him magic in exchange for his throne, he began to grow a little tired of it all. Atsushi knew his place was at his side, that the humans would not accept a demon on their throne.

He sat at the seat laid out for him, almost relieved that over dinner his own people would be with him so that the demons would not approach him with deals and treaties. Perhaps he had gone about this the wrong way? Maybe every demon here would be happy to help him and he should just choose one of his liking?

He casually scanned the room as the meal progressed, admiring wings and fangs and horns until he found a demon who was breath taking. He’d never seen a demon with pink hair before or one who’s features were quite as gentle. His ears were pointed and his horns curled upon his head long and thick, both catching the admiration of the emperor’s gaze. They said the size of a demon’s horns translated to other things, of which Yoshiki was more than hopeful. So long and thick, this demon would be perfect and better yet, the demon was watching him.

It was impossible to speak to him alone and frustratingly the demon was gone when he started looking for him. Giving up he retreated to his room only to find the demon sitting on the bed pulling berries off a sprig of mistletoe.

“It’s coming close to your Christmas, isn’t it?” The demon asked, with scorn at the word. Demons hated the holiday and were the only race not to celebrate. It had been hard enough to get Atsushi to even agree to trade gifts on the day. “Enjoying a kiss beneath the mistletoe, laughing until you realise that you’re going to die. These berries are poisonous and I can assure you that my mistletoe kisses are not the kind that you are used to.”

“Are you threatening me?” Yoshiki asked. He sensed no hostility from the demon.

“You?” hide asked. “No, I just wanted to share with you my love of poison. Venomous animals are the most beautiful, from reptiles like snakes to insects like spiders, I love them all. So before you make your offer be aware that I don’t take lightly to those who double cross me.”

“You know what I want.” Yoshiki answered.

“You want me to grant you use of magic,” hide replied. “Whoever you choose will become ambassador of our kind among your people. The greedy demons have already tried to take your throne so you have laid your gaze on me. Perhaps I don’t want to leave this castle? As a General I much prefer to savour the death of our enemies than whisper ideas into some foreign emperor’s ear.”

“You’re here for a reason, if you weren’t interested you wouldn’t have come,” Yoshiki said, frowning as he tried to figure out what it was that hide actually wanted from him. “In this time of war, with the prince recently dead, I’d have thought all General’s would be on the battle field. You’re injured and can no longer fight. That’s why you prefer poisons.”

“Clever man,” hide answered with a smile. “I can see why Atsushi liked you.”

“You want an excuse to leave here,” Yoshiki continued. “To forget whatever it is that you lost. Whatever it is that keeps you off the fields of war. You say you don’t want to be ambassador but you want a home in my palace?”

“The price of magic will be higher. I’m not as easily pleased as that incubus who was once yours,” hide warned. “In the bedroom you will be nothing but my toy. I will play with you Yoshiki, until you forget who you even are. That will be my domain, you can have the rest.”

“I am an emperor!” Yoshiki protested. “I will not be a toy!”

“Really?” hide asked. “Your men are questioning why they have come here, they’re not happy to be among my kind. How long until they wonder why you keep a demon at court? How long until they question why the emperor before you scorned his biological children for the boy he adopted? How long until what you built with magic vanishes like the power that created it?”

“There are other demons.” Yoshiki answered.

“True, but they all come at a price and mine is more than reasonable,” hide answered, rising from the bed to push Yoshiki firmly against the wall. With their bodies so close it was hard for the emperor to think about anything other than the hard arousal pressing against him. “You’ve already chosen me, you know my words are genuine.”

“I have my limits.” Yoshiki warned but he didn’t stop hide from undressing him and certainly didn’t complain as he was pushed down on the bed beside the mistletoe. He needed this, needed the magic, needed the intimacy and surprisingly he needed hide.

His body was stretched by expert fingers, his moans of bliss muffled by the pillow. There was nothing romantic about the act, hide was merely stealing pleasure but the lack of compassion proved to be a turn on that he hadn’t expected. To his horror he realised perhaps he actually wanted to be used as a toy, maybe it was what he even deserved? He manipulated everyone in his life to do his bidding, as ruthless as the demons that supported him, he was a wicked man if he was being honest. This was what he deserved and it felt so good!

hide pushed his hard length deep into the emperor and he gasped in surprise. He was hardly ready but he took the other’s impressive length well. He was as thick and as long as his horns, perhaps that rumour was more than just idle gossip. He cried out into the sheets, pleasure all consuming now, as strong as the relief that he felt. He had found a demon partner, someone he was compatible with and more importantly, a new source of magic.

hide came deep inside him, his cum warmer than a human’s but pleasantly so. With desperation Yoshiki began to stroke his own arousal, not getting any help from the demon who left him to tidy away the mistletoe berries that had rolled all over the bed. He came hard onto the bed, his own cum joining the squashed berries to form a mess for the cleaning staff in the morning. He had been thoroughly used but as he glanced over at his abuser he could only smile.

“You’ll do.” hide casually remarked, taking Yoshiki’s arm and cutting along the vein. He drank the blood that spilled, thirsty and hungry for the taste like some kind of vampire though he was not one. As the bleeding stopped and Yoshiki began to feel a little faint, black blood was offered to his lips. The ritual began as he drank from hide, dark words binding hide’s magic to him for as long as they both lived. The dizziness growing he passed out upon the mess on the bed, broken by the demon that remained in the room for only a moment before he left the emperor alone.

“You’ve brought another demon here?” The angel demanded as he took sight of Yoshiki’s companion. “Atsushi’s body isn’t even cold!”

“You didn’t tell me there was an angel here,” hide protested. “If you had, I would have brought my berries.”

“This is Heath, ambassador for angel kind,” Yoshiki introduced the pair. “And this is hide, the new demon ambassador. Both of you are currently banned from court, so just avoid each other or something.”

“He can’t stay here,” hide said, as if his words had power here. “I won’t allow it.”

“I’m here to stay,” Heath answered with a smirk. “And if anything should happen to me, know that the Minister of Justice is more than fond of me.” It was the first that Yoshiki had heard of Taiji’s feelings for the angel but he knew angels rarely lied.

“Please, angels can’t be gay, isn’t it a sin or something?” hide scoffed. He was right, angel’s saw it as a sin but that didn’t stop some angels feeling the way they did. Yoshiki however made no comment on the matter, sensing that Heath was uncomfortable now with the accusation that he and Taiji were more than friends. Perhaps he hadn’t meant to show his true feelings when he made his remark?

“Humans are greedy, demons are ruthless and angels are self-righteous which might just be worst of all,” Yoshiki listed. “Now we’ve all acknowledged that we’re flawed, perhaps we can at least pretend to get along?”

“Here that?” hide teased Heath. “I’m ruthless but for our emperor’s sake I’ll play nice. For now.”

“I’m honoured.” Heath answered, sounding anything but. With a grin hide went to find his room in the palace, leaving human and angel alone. “If he puts a stop to our Christmas celebrations, I will take it as a declaration you have chosen a side in this war.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Of course we’re celebrating Christmas.” Yoshiki answered.

“I know how you have power, how you keep it, and why you rushed to bring a demon here,” Heath listed. “Your magic doesn’t work on demons or angels though. For now I see your rule as just in it’s own way, but it’s a fine line you walk between peace and war.”

“Would the angels even listen to you if they knew the truth?” Yoshiki asked. “You’re not the only one who can make threats.”

“Perhaps not,” Heath agreed. “Well in that case, how do you feel about holly garlands this year?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of mistletoe.” Yoshiki answered.

“Mistletoe?” Heath repeated. “You know it’s poisonous?”

“Yes,” Yoshiki acknowledged. “But I’m sure many of our guests are looking forward to kisses beneath it. Why deny them?”

“I suppose even I can’t object to that logic.” Heath consented, perhaps already thinking about spending a private moment with the Minister of Justice.

Yoshiki shared many a dance with the empresses, his daughter and the ladies of court and had to admit he was enjoying the celebration. He was going to pay for his fun, the demon had all but banned him from attending and yet here he was, lingering in the middle of the crowd. It wasn’t his problem that demons hated the holiday, or that hide would be furious to hear that he had drunkenly approached Heath for a dance. Angel and Emperor were in the middle of such dance when the demon appeared, scowling until he caught Yoshiki’s gaze. He was furious, Yoshiki thought as he made his excuses to leave and hurried after the retreating demon.

“hide, wait!” He called after him, half panicked that the demon may just end his life or expose his magic.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” hide answered, surprising Yoshiki with the way he was smiling. Had the anger been an act, designed to make him leave the Christmas ball without a moment’s hesitation?

“I was enjoying the dance,” Yoshiki informed him. “I didn’t make you go and you had me yesterday.”

“I think I told you not to go at all?” hide reminded him. “Or to enjoy just a dance. It’s Christmas Yoshiki, I want my present.”

“You don’t celebrate and we agreed not to share gifts.” Yoshiki said confused.

“I decided not to give you one. You will be mine.” hide answered. He wanted to play his games Yoshiki realised, silently following hide to his rooms. He wondered what the other had planned, the demon was never predictable in the bedroom but was always fun.

The moment the door was locked, Yoshiki found himself on his knees waiting eagerly for the cock that was being revealed before him. He was such a slut for the demon’s aroused length, eager to savour the taste in his mouth. Still pretending to be angry, for he was sure hide had set him up for this, the demon forced his length into Yoshiki’s mouth. Eagerly Yoshiki began to suck, not minding the hand on the back of his head that stopped him from retreating or the way hide way the other thrust so forcibly into his mouth. He gasped for air when he was allowed, almost gagging twice but found that he was in heaven all the same. It was a test of his devotion to their shared sin, of how much he loved the magic that coursed through his veins, how much he would do to keep his kingdom but more than all of that, it was his affection for the demon that kept him going. He wasn’t Atsushi, he was entirely different, but like Atsushi he was exactly what he needed in his life. He was a demon lover and to Yoshiki, that was perfectly fine.

Hot cum filled his mouth and he swallowed every drop, licking at the length as it retreated from his mouth wanting to beg for more. He was a toy, he lost himself in these moments, loosing his freedom was the most liberating feeling in the world.

A gag was pushed into his mouth, the inside a long thick piece of plastic that pushed down on his tongue as if he still had hide’s length inside him. He couldn’t protest, even if he wanted too, so he accepted the object’s intrusion and stared up at the demon eager for what was to come next.

“Stand for me.” hide ordered and obediently Yoshiki did as told, accepting the restraints around his wrists and blindfold over his eyes. He was helpless but he wasn’t afraid. If anything he was turned on by this and even more so as hide’s wandering hands began to run over his chest back and down over his ass. He wondered what hide thought of him in these moments. A whore, a scared man or the perfect partner for his games? He was certainly a whore for hide, that much he knew. He moaned right on cue when hide’s hand ran over his arousal, feeling the dampness of pre-cum along his hard flesh. He wanted so much more but couldn’t ask, instead he was forced to stand and wait as hide played with him.

“You like this too much.” hide scolded as he removed his hand from Yoshiki’s length. He did, he truly did, which was why he was so frustrated by the cock cage that replaced the other’s hand. He wanted to cum! He needed to but instead he was forced to wait as hide’s length pressed against his ass and the demon’s hands teased his nipples. He moaned in anticipation, his body crying out for more. Finally fingers slid into his ass, stretching him but making everything so much worse. His cock cried for attention but was of course denied.

Pushed roughly over a table he felt the demon’s impressive length enter him, his ass pushing back as he took in more and more. He cried out around the gag, his body fighting to cum but without stimulation he couldn’t.

“Little slut, stop squirming.” hide scolded but he simply couldn’t. In retribution hide grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head up even as he applied pressure to Yoshiki’s back to keep him down. It hurt but in such a delightful way and he cried out all the more. Not satisfied hide pulled out, pushing Yoshiki down on the bed where his own hands pushed uncomfortably into his back. Not for long though, as his legs were lifted onto hide’s shoulders and the demon took his body once again. He was so helpless, a receptable for the demon’s cum just like the other was accusing him of being. He moaned and cried out into the gag, his body no longer his own. hide had kept his promise, in the bedroom he had forgotten entirely who he was.

The demon came into him again and his body was released, left to lie broken on the bed. He began to squirm still needing to cum but unable to do so. Part of him wanted to beg, another to cry but to his relief his cock was released and a strong hand brought him the pleasure he so desperately needed. It was over at last, his pleasure had finally come to him, his reward for his good behaviour.

The gag was removed and the demon kissed him harshly, his tongue claiming Yoshiki’s mouth for his own. The emperor beneath him was as helpless as ever but this was exactly what he had craved. Slowly he was released and pulled into hide’s arms as he returned to his senses. The demon was cruel but he did care for him like a partner and not just a sex slave.

“Sleep here, in the night you’ll wake to my cock in your ass and you won’t complain.” hide ordered as Yoshiki had received.

“I need sleep.” Yoshiki protested but they both knew his protest was in vain. hide would wake him in the middle of the night and he would only love it. He adored his demon and began to suspect that the demon adored him in return. It wasn’t a conventional relationship but nothing about Yoshiki was conventional. He was a wicked emperor who used magic to keep his power and hide punished him justly for it. He really wouldn’t accept things any other way.


End file.
